Perfect Logic
by LightBloom
Summary: Riku's always liked his quiet time, but with a friend like Sora, that's impossible. Especially when said friend just popped in to ask him out for a date.   Soriku, AU.


**Perfect Logic**

_LightBloom_

_Dear reviewers and readers, _

_Thanks for caring._

_Enjoy_

**

* * *

**

One could say that Riku was a very independent person who enjoyed the finer things in life like peace and quiet. In his small one bedroom house, his only company was a humming computer, buzzing fridge, a mini library, the TV and the cat he'd found a few days ago. Not that the feline liked him much, as it just so happened to be the most ungrateful creature that had ever graced the Earth. Even the cat wasn't around much (god knew where the little demon went), so the only noise to leave his house was his occasional piano playing. As an at-home-editor, he didn't leave much unless the kitchen was looking barren.

So yes, it could be said that Riku lived like a hermit.

That's why a sudden noise and scuffle at his door was so unusual. Sighing as he slid his slippers back on, Riku eased off the piano bench and headed towards the door. It was probably the stupid cat with its head stuck in a can again. The vet was beginning to get annoyed with him over this; he probably would get sent to jail for animal abuse if he insisted this was an accident for the eighth time in a row. Opening the door, he was immediately bombarded by a mess of brown hair and a very squeaky cry. Looking down as the creature darted to his couch, he caught sight of a deep blue shirt and a pair of blue eyes peering over the couch cushions. Smiling to himself, he closed the door.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" He asked softly, chuckling as he walked over. "I thought you had class today."

"The professor was sick today," Sora mumbled, burying his face further into the pillow. "'Sides, I'm old enough to leave and go where ever I want."

"Except you still _act_ like you're five," muttered Riku under his breath, leaning closer. He frowned as the brunet dug deeper into the furniture. "Are you alright? You're being really quiet today."

"Uh-huh"

"Are you sure? I mean—sure, we've really only known each other for a bit—"

"A year and a half is a lot more than a bit Riku."

"My point being," continued Riku, unfazed. "Is that you look absolutely depressing today."

Sora laughed darkly. "_Thanks._ You really know how to cheer me up."

"What gives?"

Sora sighed quietly, rolling over onto his back. Giggling softly, he pouted. "I have a problem, and I want to talk to my therapist. Is he in today?"

Riku smiled back, pulling his chair up to the couch. "No, unfortunately it's his break. I'm in though. What's new?"

Sora sat up, suddenly serious and quiet. Fiddling with his shoe laces, he didn't look up. "…Riku?"

"Yes Sora?"

"I want you to be my first."

Riku missed the chair and landed heavily on his ass. Fumbling for the table and grasping for some sort of sense, he flushed red. "_E-Excuse me?"_

"For everything"

"I-I'm not sure I understand," began Riku slowly, sitting upright again. God his back hurt…"Care to elaborate?"

"W-Well…"Sora turned pink and nervously chewed on his lip before bursting into an animate rant. "It's just—Roxas got together with Namine a few months ago—even though they aren't together anymore—and Ventus was just telling me about Zack and Aerith , and Xion at least has Axel, even if they are related, but even Cloud has Leon, and Tidus has Yuna but—"

Gasping for air, he bowed his head and fell silent, face burning. Riku peered under the mess of bangs.

"But…?" He insisted softly, leaning closer to see under the mess of hair. "Hm?"

"But I-I don't have anyone here," continued Sora in a hushed whisper, shuffling the soles of his feet together, sneakers now abandoned on the floor. "J-Just you…and Kairi, but she still lives on the islands…"

Oh. Oh.

Riku smiled, finally reaching the understanding he'd failed to grasp at first. Sighing, he fell back on the rug, relaxed as he stared up at the ceiling while he formulated a response. It still had the glow-in-the-dark stars from Sora's first visit. He could still recall Sora's mom calling almost at midnight in hysterical angry tones, asking for a favor the day her _idiot son_ had moved into the city. Sora being an idiot had never finalized any of his dorm paperwork, thus requiring him to stay elsewhere until the papers were all sorted out. The place of choice being Riku's house of course, since he was the only other ex-islander who had moved to this very town after graduation, and since mom's are always chummy, Riku was stuck with the brunet for a week.

Appalled by the "plain and boring" white and blue walls, Sora had put it upon himself to _at least_ decorate the ceiling. That was a year ago, roughly, since Riku transitioned from being Sora's slightly older neighbor on the island to being his home away from home in the city. At least, that's what it _had_ been until now.

"What brought this on?" Riku began quietly, eyes closed.

"Kairi said she was worried I'd be feeling lonely," muttered the brunet shyly.

Riku sighed. Leave it to the girl to unintentionally make him feel exactly what she _didn't_ want him to feel. "I'm not sure that's exactly what she meant, "he began slowly, smiling. "And isn't Roxas dating Axel as of lately?"

Sora made a strangled noise before turning to glare at his friend. "W-Well that doesn't matter!" He hissed furiously. "It's true though! Everyone always has a date, double date, or is too busy with their date to be bothered to do anything!"

"Shouldn't you expect that now Sora? You are in college after all."

"Yeah, but I can't relate to them whenever we do get a chance to hang out," he complained loudly, crawling off the couch. Leaning closer, he frowned. "Kairi and I don't count as an item because we were only seven!"

"Well, the best things come from waiting."

"But I want to know _now_," he whined, gently tugging and shaking his older friend. "Help me Riku!"

"What do you expect me to do?" sighed Riku impatiently. "Be your boyfriend for a day?"

Sora turned pink, eyes never leaving Riku, even after his head turned. Now it was Riku's turn to blush. "No," he muttered. "No, no, no—"

"Aw, come on Riku, you didn't even let me say anything—"

"Sora, you're going to find someone someday and you'll be regretting this for the rest of your life. I'm not letting you do this."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"Sora, I'm not doing this—"

"Riku, please," Sora whispered softly, gripping the taller boys sleeve. "Just one date, please"

Riku starred down sternly, trying to fight off Sora's powerful puppy dog eyes. Sora in turn leaned closer, big blue eyes curving into half moons and slowly gathering moisture. He sniffed quietly.

Fuck.

Sora really had his 'pity' look down. Stupid lack of a manly ego. He knew that telling Sora about his past relationships was probably a bad idea from the start; god knew he would use them to base his own relationships off of. He probably deserved this since he'd enabled Sora that night with a few energy drinks and a good few hours of brawling it out on the Wii.

Snorting, he looked away. "Fine"

**x X X x**

"That was great!"

Riku sighed, tiredly attempting to balance his coat, a stuffed animal, and ignore Sora as he bounced left and right under his arm.

"I had so much fun! And did you see that one last kid playing too? He was so shocked when he saw that you won! That was amazing!" Sora grinned. "Thanks for the date."

"We went to a café for something to eat, that hardly qualifies as a date, or fun."

"I'm talking about afterwards, when we went to that arcade! I didn't know you were that good at laser tag! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it's usually not a skill someone brags about," muttered Riku, shaking the door handle with a frown. Stupid door. He'd had have to get it fixed later. "Sora, you do realize that if you get a girlfriend, you would be the one paying for this whole extravaganza, right?"

Sora huffed irritably from behind. "I know that…"He grumbled, shifting awkwardly on the porch. "…Hey…Riku?"

"You can come in if you want, just lock the door behind you," called out Riku from the hall. He carefully set his shoes against the wall and hung up his coat while Sora closed the door. Shuffling forward, Sora cleared his throat. "Riku?"

"Uh-huh?"

Sora didn't answer. Sifting closer, his arms slowly reached up towards the Riku. Startled, he froze as warm hands slid on his shoulders, starting to pull off his scarf. "Um…thank you?"

The hands proved to be the least of his troubles as Sora slowly inched closer, pink.

"Sora…" Riku whispered dangerously, frowning. When Sora ignored the warning, Riku grabbed his wrists and pulled them down. Dropping them like stones, he shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "No"

Sora looked devastated. "B-But—I—Riku—"

"We aren't doing this Sora—I won't do this to you." Riku stated firmly, reaching down and tugging Sora's wrists for emphasis.

"…I…"

Sora fell silent, limp in his hands. A loud sniff interrupted his silence and almost immediately, Riku felt his heart drop. "I—I just wanted…to know…"

Riku groaned quietly as a small drop of water hit his bare wrist. "Oh—Sora, don't—don't cry, Sora, please—"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…"

"No no, I'm sorry—Oh god, just stop crying, okay?" Riku let go of his wrist and quickly moved his hands up to Sora's face. Putting them to work against Sora's tears, Riku sighed. "It's just—I don't want to ruin what's supposed to be a memorable moment."

Sora continued to cry quietly. Exhausted, Riku stopped—wiping away the tears was beginning to prove to be futile anyways. "Please try to understand," he murmured, pressing a lightly fisted hand under Sora's chin to force him to look up. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just…a kiss between two people is supposed to mean something; something special."

"B-But it would be…" Sora mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze. "It would be to me…It would be with you…"

Riku flinched, stunned. "…what? W-What did you say?"

Pink, Sora fell silent. Riku leaned in closer. "What did you say?" He frowned, curious. "Do…you like me?"

"I-I don't know," he admitted sheepishly. "I-I wasn't sure, and Kairi told me to talk to you about it, b-but then I-I got nervous a-and my mouth started running—so I-I asked for a date—"

Riku chuckled. "You got nervous and instead of chickening out, you decided asking me for a date would suffice? That's incredible logic Sora."

Beneath the tears and messy brown hair, Sora's cheeks heated up towards a healthy shade of red.

"Shut up," he mumbled quietly, banging his fist weakly against the others chest. Laughing heartily, Riku pressed his lips to his warm forehead and placed his chin above Sora's head. "Stupid."

"…I'm not the one who got tricked Riku."

* * *

_ I think this is my first actual complete Soriku story...huh. Sorry if it seems off._


End file.
